hoppismfandomcom-20200215-history
Sop
Summary Sop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer '''is the greatest and most powerful entity to ever be fluffed. '''Sop '''was and still remains the King of all Hopkind. Long ago, '''Sop ascended mortality and existence for his place among the inconceivable with Gop. Most are familiar with Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer, who is actually the Jr. of Sop. However Sop '''renamed sopself to help other '''Hops and Hoplings distinguish both the father and son. Sop '''peacefully enjoys watching and observing '''Hop '''and his fluffy allies. '''Sop '''is now an inconceivable, all powerful being above the realm of reality and existence itself, along with '''Gop. Hops see existence as all dimensions, time, and all concepts, period. Since Sop and Gop sit this high up, the only distinguighable feature is that Gop came first and created the ability to create, and then allowed existence and concepts to be elaborated by the laws of nature, set in place by gopself. The only one to ever deny or ascend them is Sop. History Early Life Sop '''was a young and hoppy '''Hop. Very proud to be the son and only offspring of the widowed queen herself, Yop. Sop was raised in a prestigious, yet outlandish abode, by monks of Hoppism's predecessor, Gopianitam. There Sop '''went from a short-lived life of luxury, into a one of hardships and improvement. '''Sop '''did fluff-ups, sip-ups, and 10 trillion lightyear jogs everyday. As a peak member of society, '''Sop's life had much influence by the rest of the Hop race, as well as all other creatures known to Hopkind. Sop '''passed all knowledge trials and physical trials by setting records that were incapable of being obtained by anyone other than '''Hop, who Sop sopself said 'is like me, but better in every way' before he transcened into Gop's realm. Once Sop approached adulthood, he already had a massive collection of carrots, businesses and monuments to his honor. During the Great Fluff War, Sop has amassed over 10^1284.3 kills with his own paws. The deaths became so high, that Gop '''has blessed all Hopkind with immortality, leading to a long and peaceful existence. At this time '''Sop has begun to reconstruct the Universe with thousands upon thousand of carrots to make sure that no rabbit would ever go hungry again. Ascension Sop '''kept on with '''Gopianitam for so long, that Gop '''found only '''Sop, and not his newborn son, Hop, to be worthy of achieving enlightenment. The Ascension of Sop hoppened on Karrots, 1SA (Sop's Ascension). Gop '''put on a massive display for the Universe. Instantly growing all carrots, removing immortality from all but '''Sop, Hop, and Vibri. Gop was creating a gigantic new homeworld for all Hops to live on, but instead, it was found out he just transformed the original one slightly. The Universe expanded, so large that a particle compared to the Universe is only a fraction of what the Universe expanded to during Sop's Ascension. Now the homeworld sat at a size comparable to what fleshies consider the 'observable universe'. Since then, the only being to maintain contact with Sop '''was his son, and hop-fully, one dop, '''Hop '''hopself will ascend to '''Sop's level, and be one with the Universe again. PRAISE SOP Category:Sop Category:Hoppism Category:Lore Category:Hop Lore Category:Hop Dynasty